Stories of Song
by JustAnotherAuthorDurping
Summary: Ten short Sparrabeth drabbles based on ten random songs. Not a song-fic. Review?


A/N: You all have really no idea how hard this is. The point of this challenge is to write these little drabbles within the time it takes for the song to end, which really only gives you 3-4 minutes to think of something, and write it. And then you can't even change it afterwards, save for spell check! XD So this isn't the best thing I've written, at _all_. I recommend you all try it though; it's loads of fun.

I got the idea from phantomofthecaribbean, who did the same thing. Go check hers out when you're done with mine, it's awesome! Oh, and **review** please?

**Stories Of Song:**

**Heroes And Thieves – Vanessa Carlton**

She doesn't know what brings him to her door that faithful evening.

His crystalline black eyes surprise her when she opens the door, almost staggering over in shock; he looks almost the same since when she has last seen him, his hair a tangled mass of beads and braids, his cheek-bones as sharp as arrowheads, his skin the rich color of bronze. A characteristic smirk is on his face, and his eyes assess her quickly.

"Jack…"

Jack Sparrow, the most notorious pirate in all the seven seas, is at her door. So many things he was; he was hero first and foremost, or at least to her he is. She has seen the real person inside the façade that he presents, the thief that he tries to come off to be, the scoundrel who takes what he wants and gives nothing back. Sometimes she is unable to tell them apart, but in moments of true heart, she can.

"Hello love. Shall you invite me in, or leave me out here all by me onsies?"

**Yes – Coldplay**

"Do you love me?"

The question shocks him, his mouth flopping open and closed like a fish out of water, his eyes widening; is she literal in what she asks? What does she expect to hear?

She looks at him with complete honesty and expectation in her eyes, the pale light of the moon radiating beautifully off her porcelain skin. Does he love her? The corsair is not a man of emotions; he is purposefully ambiguous, hiding his feelings quite skillfully, feelings particularly based on this woman.

He licks his lips, unable to answer her question – whatever his answer is, it will change their lives forever. Glancing side to side, he excuses himself and walks below deck, leaving the woman crestfallen and in tears.

_If he'd only say yes…_

**Walking On Broken Glass – Annie Lennox**

He wonders if she knows how much it hurts him.

Elizabeth Swann steps out onto the main deck, her fiancé faithfully at her side, his arm looped with hers. He mutters something into her ear, and apparently it is humorous because it elicits laughter from her. Jack grinds his teeth together, his eyes narrowing on the couple, envy attacking him deeply.

Does she know how it feels for him to see her with Will? Does she know that it is most likely one of the most painful things he has experienced? It feels as if he is constantly stepping on shards of broken glass, digging deeper and deeper into the soles of his feet with each step he takes. If she is trying to make him jealous, it is bloody well working.

Jack grips the wheel of the helm tighter; he doesn't want to loose to a _eunuch_.

This was the reason pirates weren't supposed to fall in love; losing is _not_ an option for them.

**Love Me Dead**** – Ludo**

One of the most painful things to do is love.

Elizabeth Swann has to be one of the most annoying persons he has ever spent time with; she has a loud opinion she is not afraid to voice, her heated temper is something that she is incapable of dousing, and she is as stubborn as a mule, never admitting to defeat. What is even worse is that she is still wants to be with _him_, still devoted to _him_; the whelp, the eunuch. When he, Jack Sparrow, wants her all for himself. Yet he wants her to go away, to stop driving him to the ends of the earth, but he can't let her go and won't.

Because even the sharp edges of Elizabeth Swann can be filed down to reveal the vulnerable person inside.

**You Are A Pirate**** – Lazy Town**

There was nothing more rewarding then being a pirate.

Pirates can do anything they wished, for they were as free as birds, or so that's how Elizabeth thought of them. She relishes the freedom of being one, of sailing the seas under the command of her own vessel, of having power. Not to mention that she was the Pirate King. Her subjects yielded to her wishes, whatever those may be.

When she wanted to sail to Madagascar, she did. When she wanted to pillage a trade ship, she did. If she wished to circumnavigate the entire earth, she could, with a few orders and intimidating stares.

Yes, freedom was a sweet reward indeed. Especially when sharing it with the one you love.

**Crash and Burn – Savage Garden**

The muffled, anguished sobs echo in the silence of their cabin, salty, angry tears running down her cheeks and off her chin. She covers her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle her own cries.

His eyebrows are pinched together with concern and soon he is next to her, his arms around her shoulders, muttering sweet nothings into her ear to placate her. Embarrassed and ashamed, she makes a weak attempt to wretch herself from his grip, but he holds tight, telling her to stop, telling her that she is not alone in this.

He kisses away her tears, taming her emotions, and soon her sobs bubble down to nothing but weak sniffles. She apologizes for being pathetic, for being so emotional, but she becomes quiet when his embrace becomes tighter, and she returns it.

**Light Up The Sky – Yellowcard**

"It's so beautiful," she murmurs.

He chuckles, giving her a silly grin. "Nighttime is far more enjoyable out at sea love, both for its views, and ah, physical pleasures."

A noise of shock leaves her mouth, and she turns to him, her bare body pressing against his. "Jack Sparrow! You are far too bold indeed!" Her voice is the epitome of arrogant snootiness and he plays along.

"I am deeply sorry m'lady - allow me to apologize for me rash assumptions?"

She gives him a feign-pointed look. "Yes, you _shall_ apologize."

He smirks, wanting that to be her answer. Leaning forward, he mutters mischievously, "I'm not sorry," and kisses her full on the mouth, making her forget the beauty of the sky and thinking only of the beauty of his salty mouth on hers.

**Let Me Borrow That Top – Liam Sullivan**

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaims in annoyance.

He turns to her, having gotten up to fetch his clothes. "What did I do now, love?"

She holds up the remains of her shirt which have holes and tears in it, caused by Jack's impatience from the night before. Arching an eyebrow at him, she asks, "What am I to wear now?"

Jack gives her and the once article of clothing a sheepish look and grins.

Getting up, she strides over to his drawers and opens one. Pulling out a white, cotton shirt, she goes up to him and whispers into his ear, "You're going to let me borrow this."

He smirks. "Of course."

**Starlight**** – Muse**

Jack tightens his embrace on the lovely woman who is concealed beneath a layer of blankets and his arms – she is sleeping peacefully on his bed, light, feathery breaths leaving her mouth every few seconds.

It scares him how merely sitting with her like this, how having her in his arms is just enough for him. Never before has he ever wanted or done this with a woman, just hold them and watch them as they sleep, though he supposes this is caused by the foreign feeling of love.

Leave it to Elizabeth Swann to be the starlight in his life and cause these alien feelings. Jack decides to punish her later for doing this by attacking her mouth with his when she awakens.

The idea makes him snort, finding the notions foolish and so… whelp-like.

It is amazing how love can affect one.

**How To Save a Life – The Fray**

She agrees when he requests to speak with her.

Little does she know that it is going to be nothing like a polite conversation.

He confronts her viciously when they are alone, asking her how could she have done that, how could she have kissed the very man she killed. His words are cold and harsh with accusation to disguise the anguish and pain the lies beneath it. She tries to make him believe her lies, to tell him the kiss meant nothing, that she did it for him, but he doesn't listen.

With a few simple words, he departs the room and leaves her astounded and broken, her heart slowly cracking into two pieces.

Never has her life felt so empty.

With a broken cry, she falls to the ground in defeat.

Fate has made it so both of the men she has ever loved hate her.


End file.
